


Double Drabble: Invitation

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-19
Updated: 2003-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Invitation

  
****  


  
"Bite me."

"Is that an invitation or a threat?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're about to be thrown on the floor and shagged like a carpet."

"Bloody bastard."

"Bite me."

"You know, I think I will."

"Good. So you *can* live up to your threats."

"Bugger off."

"You know, to bite me, you really have to get down on your knees and take my pisser in your mouth."

"You're disgusting. There are better ways to ask me to give you a blowjob."

"Like?"

"How about 'Sean, your mouth would look wonderful caressing my balls'? Or, 'Sean, wouldn't you like to see me once from below'?"

"Please?"

"...circumcised. Not sure if I like it."

"It's not the size, it's what you do with it."

"So say those who lack size."

"Weren't you going to see me once from below?"

"Weren't you going to throw me down and shag me like a carpet?"

"Oh, right."

"And I like to be wined and dined. Just want to get that out of the way."

"Before you suck me, you mean?"

"Yeah. And I like discreet romance, so no calling the papers."

"No papers, check. Red wine, check. Suck me?"

"Might as well."


End file.
